Icha Icha Paradise: The Jinchuuriki and the Sand Sibling
by DarkChild316
Summary: After two straight weeks of working in the Hokage Office nonstop, Naruto is taking a well-deserved vacation in Tanzuka Town. But what "repercussions" will Naruto face when he walks in on a nude Temari in the hot springs by accident. Naruto/Temari. AU. Please R


I said I would write this one and now it's finally here. I present to you the thirteenth installment in my critically-acclaimed **_Icha Icha Paradise_ **series. This installment sees Naruto paired up with my personal favorite Naruto female, the sexy sand goddess Temari. This is a pairing I've longed to do for quite some time so I hope everyone will enjoy this as much as I will.

Summary: After two straight weeks of working in the Hokage Office nonstop, Naruto is taking a well-deserved vacation in Tanzuka Town. But what "repercussions" will Naruto face when he walks in on a nude Temari in the hot springs by accident.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story.

Authors Notes: As always this takes place after the 4th Shinobi World War. Also Naruto is 18 and Temari is 23.

* * *

It was sunset when Naruto left the village gates and he smiled to himself as he began to make his way toward Tanzuka Town using his Tailed Beast mode to save time. He had been working in the Hokage Office almost nonstop for two straight weeks and barely had any time to rest. Now he has some days off and was taking a much needed vacation.

It had been two years since Naruto had finally managed to kill Obito with a senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan after he had attacked Naruto despite Naruto's offering of friendship and having all the Tailed Beasts forcibly removed from his body with the help of the rest of the Konoha 11 and the unexpected, yet welcome help of a redeemed Sasuke Uchiha who joined the fray to protect the very same village he once swore to destroy.

It hurt Naruto to have to kill Obito after having discovered his true feelings toward the village, but in the end he came to the realization that it just couldn't be helped. After the war Sasuke returned to Konoha at last and was reunited with Sasuke. Meanwhile Naruto, for his heroism in the war was finally rewarded with his lifelong dream of becoming Hokage.

Finally after about less than an hour, Naruto finally arrived at Tanzuka Town, which was a festive place as usual and after checking into a Courtyard by Marriot hotel and getting settled in he decided to go out and explore the city before he decided to get some rest and relaxation at the hot springs later that night.

"Ah man, I can't wait to relax in the hot springs after all the work I've been doing the last two weeks." Naruto said as he entered the hot springs wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist. What he didn't see coming was that someone else was already in the hot springs. Someone who Naruto knew all too well.

Naruto entered the hot springs and was treated to the sight of a fully nude Temari bathing in the hot springs and as she heard the door open, she froze like a frightened deer caught in a car's headlights. Naruto's eyes nearly flew out of his head at the sight of the busty sand kunoichi's body and he had a dumbfounded look on his face. Temari observed his awestruck look for a moment before she smirked.

"Ah, um T-Temari, ahahaha I c-can explain!" Naruto babbled and all Temari could do was chuckle at him.

"You know Naruto-Kun, if you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked me." Temari said with a seductive smirk on her face as she teasingly swayed her large bust at him making him blush heavily and cover his nose to try and control his oncoming nosebleed.

"Ah, n-no Temari. Th-that's not…" Naruto started to say before Temari broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Relax Naruto-Kun, I'm not going to hurt you or anything, come on in and join me, the water's great." Temari said before sinking back into the water and waving him over to her.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I see no reason why not, after all it is mixed bathing day." Temari kindly said and Naruto relaxed before removing his towel and stepping into the hot springs to join her while sitting right beside her, and Temari lustfully licked her lips at the sight of Naruto perfectly sculpted and toned body.

"So Naruto-Kun, what brings you here to Tanzuka Town?" Temari asked.

"Oh, I'm just here for a little R&R time that's all Temari-Hime." Naruto said, now feeling comfortable enough around her to call her that, and Temari smiled at her new honorific title.

"So you too huh, I came here after my brother Gaara gave me some time off." Temari said.

"Hey, how is Gaara doing by the way?" Naruto asked as he had not seen his friend/brother figure since his Hokage inauguration.

"He's doing just fine, in fact he and Matsuri recently got engaged." Temari said.

"Wow, it's so good to see he's finally living the calm, peaceful life he deserves." Naruto said before he began rolling his shoulders and groaning in pain.

"Is something wrong Naruto-Kun?" Temari asked with concern in her eyes.

"It's this kink in my shoulders and back, I just can't seem to get it out." Naruto groaned before Temari made him sit back into her lap and she began massaging his back and shoulders with her delicate hands.

"Wow your nerves are so tense, what have you been doing to yourself?" Temari said out of amusement.

"I've been working almost nonstop in the Hokage Office for the last two weeks. I've barely had time to rest. Being Hokage is a bigger responsibility than I thought but hey, no one said it would be easy." Naruto said as Temari massaged his shoulders and back and pretty soon he began to relax and unwind and he sighed in pleasure at the feeling of Temari's skilled hands.

Temari smiled down at him before getting an idea and she smirked to herself before she pressed her ample breasts into his back and Naruto froze and his erection began to grow at the feeling of the soft pliable mounds on his spine. Temari smirked at his expected reaction before she began rubbing her breasts on his back while lustfully kissing and licking and nibbling away at his smooth neck.

"T-Temari-Hime, what are you doing." Naruto moaned and Temari chuckled at him.

"So you're smart enough to be able to save the entire world from two complete maniacs, yet you're completely oblivious to all the obvious hints that a girl loves you and wants you. Naruto-Kun you never cease to amuse me." Temari said while still rubbing her breasts on him.

"Wait, what! Did you just say you love me?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Of course I do, and the truth is Naruto-Kun, I've loved you since you saved my brother from the Akatsuki." Temari confessed.

"But Temari-Hime, I thought you loved Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Well Shikamaru is a nice guy, but let's face it when it comes to personality, he's got all the charisma of Joe Buck, whereas you on the other hand, well your charisma is just so…..arousing." Temari said whispering the last word in his ear and Naruto shivered from the combined feeling of her hot breath on his ear and her soft breasts on his back before he noticed her hand drifting toward his erect cock.

"Mm, it looks like I'm not the only the one who's gotten aroused. Is my Naruto-Kun turned on?" Temari seductively said in his ear before she began to teasingly stroke his cock with her right hand, while continuing to sway her ample bosom on his back and sensuously lick and kiss his neck causing Naruto's breathing to hitch and his lust to skyrocket.

Finally Naruto lost all self-restraint he had and he turned around and framed Temari's face and brought her lips down to his in a passionate kiss. Temari placed her palm on Naruto's cheek and stroked his whiskers while Naruto ran his fingers though Temari's golden blonde hair. Temari soon opened her mouth which allowed Naruto's tongue to enter her mouth and their tongues began a lust fueled battle for dominance.

The blonde couple moaned in bliss and held each other close as they kept their lips pressed against each other and caressed each other. Naruto moaned as Temari's ample bust squished against his muscular chest and she did the same while continuing to teasingly stroke her new lover's impressive length.

"Come on Naruto-Kun, let's have some fun." Temari said while still stroking Naruto's length.

"Sure thing Temari-Hime, just let me take care of one thing really quick." Naruto said before he got out of the water and ran though some hand signs before using his chakra chains to seal the door closed so no one could interrupt them along with placing a special seal over the windows that prevented anyone from seeing inside.

Naruto then returned to the water and to Temari and took a moment to admire her body like never before. She truly was a vision of beauty with her fair skin, smooth flat stomach on a curvaceous waist that led to fully formed hips. Long legs and toned thighs and to top it off, a deliciously plump ass and ample perky breasts.

Temari smirked as she watched Naruto practically devour her body with his eyes and she swayed her bust at him to entice him. It worked as Naruto reached forward and cupped her breasts and began to lick and grope the ample mounds of flesh. Temari blushed wildly as Naruto groped her breasts before planting his lips on her erect tits and suckling them.

Naruto circled his tongue onto the delicious orbs of flesh while carefully working his sharp canines onto her aroused tits. The sand jounin whimpered in carnal pleasure and began rubbing her thighs together as her fellow blonde continued to toy with her aroused tits. Naruto, sensing what this meant smirked to himself before sliding his hand down her slimed toned stomach to her womanhood where he began fingering her folds.

Naruto continued to pleasure the blonde kunoichi until he found himself on his back with Temari sitting over his face with her folds directly over his mouth. Naruto licked his lips before he spread her folds apart and began to trace her folds with his tongue while prodding away at her insides with his index finger.

He wriggled his fingers on her folds and Temari smiled in satisfaction as he spread them apart. Naruto's index finger rubbed her inner walls and this only served to raise her arousal further. He marveled at how tight she felt on the inside as he rubbed his fingers against her walls and drew moans of lust from her. Naruto began licking Temari's clit while simultaneously tracing her folds with his fingers and she started to caress her breasts; trying to raise her arousal.

Naruto fingered Temari's moist area and slowly brushed his tongue on her folds. He started to trace them and he eventually entered his tongue into her body. Temari whimpered at this as Naruto tasted her wetness and his tongue wagged inside of her warmth. Naruto tongue found the inside of Temari's pussy tasty, and the busty sand kunoichi moaned in pleasure as she continued to tease her tits.

Naruto's fingers rubbed Temari's folds and the blush remained strong on her face. His tongue licked deeply into Temari's insides and she squeezed her ample breasts in a lustful response; giving him more wetness to taste. The blonde Hokage appreciated this and continued to sway his tongue on Temari's walls.

She soon moaned from this and this alerted Naruto to her upcoming release. Using this to his advantage, Naruto removed his tongue from Temari's pussy and traced her folds again before doing the same with her clit to tease the busty blonde woman. She whimpered at this and did so again once Naruto's tongue entered her once again.

Naruto's tongue wildly wagged inside of Temari's womanhood until she finally came; her inner fluids washing down onto his tongue. She moaned loudly at this as Naruto licked her fluids and marveled at the taste. After Naruto was done cleaning out Temari's womanhood, she got off of Naruto and gripped his cock seeing how hard he had turned from tasting her innards.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-Kun." Temari seductively said as Naruto sat at the edge of the hot springs with Temari kneeling in front of him in the water, her face directly in front of his cock. Temari smirked at the size of his length before she began to stroke him up and down and Naruto moaned at her soft, delicate touch.

She gently stirred it around and used her other hand to toy with his balls. Temari stroked his length in her hand and toyed with his testicles by bouncing them in her palm. Naruto moaned at this and Temari brought her face closer to his cock. She placed her tongue on the shaft of it and teasingly dragged her tongue up to the head. Temari became fascinated with the taste of it and licked her lips.

Next, she placed her mouth on the top of his member and took it as far down her throat as it would go and began to suck on it. Temari moved her head up and down on his length. Naruto moaned as she swirled her tongue on it and stroked it. The warmth of Temari's mouth and the vibrations of her throat kept him stimulated and he slowly began to thrust. He carefully pumped his member into her mouth and moaned as Temari's saliva soaked his member.

Temari cupped her breasts and moved her chest closer to his cock. Naruto watched in amusement as Temari enclosed her mounds on his member and began rubbing them together. The blonde moaned in total joy as Temari massaged his length with her tumultuous breasts and she smirked at the pleasured look on his face. Naruto thrust into Temari's mouth and her breasts jiggled on his member.

Temari swirled her tongue around Naruto's erection and rubbed her erect tits on his vein-covered cock. Naruto moaned at the warm feeling of Temari's saliva and the softness of her breasts and he gently placed his hand on her head. Her eyes looked at him to acknowledge this and she winked at him as she smoothly tapped her tongue on the top of his erection.

Temari squeezed her tits together on his erection and felt his member twitch inside her mouth. She immediately knew what this meant and continued to smother her breasts on his manhood. Naruto watched as Temari kneaded his cock with her bosom and gritted his teeth as he came into her mouth. Temari moaned as Naruto's semen splattered onto her tongue and she gulped it down. The busty sand kunoichi savored the taste as she took her mouth off Naruto's member.

"Tasty Naruto-Kun." Temari said as she licked her lips before wrapping her arms around her lover's waist. Naruto chuckled at her before encircling his arms around her neck and kissing his blonde lover. Temari returned the kiss with equal passion and intensity.

The next moment Naruto lay on his back while Temari straddled him backwards setting them up in a reverse cowgirl position. Temari took a deep breath before spreading her legs apart and allowing Naruto's length to enter her wetness, snapping though her inner barrier in the process. Temari panted at how big Naruto's length felt inside of her before she began to roll her hips.

Naruto moaned at how tight his lover's length was before he gripped her hips and began to thrust his hilt into her tightness. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she planted her hands on the ground for balance. Naruto's length jerked upright into Temari's warmth and rubbed against her warm walls.

Temari's blush became stronger than ever as Naruto pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Naruto's agile thrusts, Temari surprisingly managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length. It flew into Temari's pussy and she loudly moaned. Naruto groaned as his manhood thrust into Temari's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp impacts.

Temari wiggled her hips and she whimpered as Naruto's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Temari's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the hot spring.

Sweat formed on the blonde couple as they worked their hips together and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Temari's breasts were heaving before he released her waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him with each squeeze and grope of her breasts. Temari whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

Temari's face formed true lust as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Temari faced Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Jade green eyes shimmering with lust locked onto shining blue eyes as their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy while constantly groped her breasts.

Temari felt Naruto's member twitch and they both knew the end was near. Knowing this the blonde couple continued to make out while bucking their hips in perfect sync in each other's movements while Naruto continued to caress Temari's breasts. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about. They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva.

Naruto and Temari's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into her mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb. Some of their release sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss.

Both panted as their release oozed out of Temari's entrance and trickled down Naruto's hilt. Eventually, Naruto and Temari separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member. She lie against him and nuzzled him tenderly. He placed his left hand over her stomach and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"So how was that Temari-Hime?" Naruto asked as he lovingly nuzzled Temari who trailed her fingers underneath his chin.

"That was absolutely brilliant Naruto-Kun." Temari said while smiling in orgasmic bliss.

"Say Temari-Hime, care to go another round," Naruto asked.

"Absolutely," Temari said before she got on her hands and knees before she looked back at Naruto and swayed her plump ass at Naruto while licking her lips at him to entice him. Not needing any further invitation. Naruto got behind Temari and began to rub the head of his member on her folds to tease her before giving her a playful spank and sliding himself back inside of her and restarting his thrusts.

Temari's blush returned in full to her face as Naruto sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem. Temari's breasts heaved back and forth with Naruto being the main cause by sending his powerful manhood into her as their hips dueled for dominance of speed. The blonde couple breathed heavily as their hips worked against each while Naruto held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her fiery core.

Naruto groaned while Temari's plump ass smacked against his waist while he thrust into her. The blonde male let go of Temari's hips and cupped her breasts to knead them as they jiggled. Temari moaned as her breasts were groped while her lover's cock jetted into her walls of flesh Naruto rubbed the jiggling orbs together before Temari reared back and her back touched the blonde male's chest.

Temari turned her head just enough for her to plant her lips against his and he returned the kiss. Cerulean eyes locked with jade green ones while Temari reached back to run her finger lovingly under his chin and he thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Temari's womanhood while she still managed to pit her hips against his.

The blondes' tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Temari's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds. Temari moaned into the kiss as she felt how strong the friction was between them as Naruto's pummeling crotch smacked heavy into her ass and the blonde male couldn't be happier.

He held onto the older woman as he pummeled his length forward into her womanhood and circled his fingers around the erect nipples as he bounced the mounds in his palms. Temari cupped her breasts and rubbed them together with Naruto helping her as they still explored each other's mouths with pure lust building.

The two blondes kneaded the heaving tits together as the blonde male pounded into Temari's fiery core with raging speed and she accepted his length as it jetted into her. Temari's inner tunnels grinded Naruto's cock as he plunged it into the hot walls, which tightened thanks to Naruto and his lover groping her breasts together.

Temari's entire face went red as Naruto's member slammed into her and the pair still carried on with kneading her breasts together as they rapidly heaved back and forth. Naruto and Temari gritted their teeth together tightly as their felt their orgasm approaching with each thrust the blonde male did.

With a final movement of both their hips, Temari's womanhood constricted around Naruto's length and milked it enough for it to fire the latter's seed into the blonde woman's womb a second time. The two panted as Naruto released Temari's arms, letting her fall onto her front. Naruto sat down next to her and ran his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"Oh Temari-Hime," Naruto said as he gestured to his member which was still at full strength and Temari just rolled her eyes at how energetic he was before pulling him on top of her in a missionary position and Temari didn't have to wait long before he reentered her and once again began pounding into her warmth and she once again began bucking into her hips.

His manhood rocketed into Temari's pussy and she moaned as her breasts once again began to jiggle. Naruto's hips charged forward as he thrust into Temari's womanhood and she ground herself on his member in return by bucking her own hips simultaneously. Temari heavily blushed and moaned with Naruto as he pounded into her.

Temari's breasts heaved with Naruto's thrusts being the main cause and she wrapped her arms around him. Her jiggling orbs of flesh smothered against his chest and he nuzzled her endearingly. Naruto moaned with Temari as he pummeled his cock into her core and Temari's lust slowly began to once again take control of her senses.

Temari began licking Naruto's neck and his crotch repeatedly hit hers. He looked down at Temari and held onto the busty sand kunoichi's back to hold her close. The blonde haired woman whimpered as Naruto drove his hips forth and his manhood crashed into her body. Temari lustfully brushed her tongue on Naruto's neck before she released him to lie back.

She moaned as Naruto instantly planted his hands on her breasts and once again began to knead and toy with the mounds. The perky orbs of flesh bounced in Naruto's hand as he caressed them and this made her moan as her walls became tighter on his throbbing member. Temari moaned and Naruto smiled down at her lovely face as he groped her jiggling mounds.

Temari's hips bucked and grinded Naruto's every move. The busty blonde placed her palm on Naruto's cheek and stroked his whiskers as his manhood rumbled into her. Her walls were rammed into as Naruto's length rocketed into her core and repeatedly pounded into her wetness. They moaned loudly together and they sweated heavily.

The blonde began to pinch Temari's sensitive tits and she mewled at this. She stroked Naruto's cheek lovingly as he lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against her own. Cerulean eyes endlessly and passionately gazed into jade green ones as the pair kissed. The lovemaking couple moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues instantly met.

Naruto and Temari's tongues met and began to do a lust-fueled battle. Their tongues brushed against each other and licked each other. Naruto took one hand off Temari's breast and he stroked her cheek in the same fashion she had done to him. She placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and trickled her finger through his spiky blonde hair.

Temari wrapped her long slender legs around Naruto's crotch and he continued to bury his member inside of her entrance. He continued to slam his erection into her walls and they became tighter with each thrust he did. Naruto and Temari's affectionate face stroking never stopped while they worked their hips together in sync and kissed.

He continued to grope Temari's free mound and she felt her orgasm approaching fast. The blonde male felt his own releasing growing with his cock rubbing against Temari's warm walls and she broke the kiss to resume her moaning. Temari's walls grew tighter thanks to Naruto's constant fondling of her breasts and he once again pressed them together.

Soon, Temari and Naruto gritted their teeth as they met a successful release; her walls tightening around his erection and allowed it to once more flood her womb with his powerful seed. A look of pure ecstasy appeared on Temari's face as Naruto's semen flooded her pussy and she held onto his shoulders.

Naruto panted with Temari as he pulled out of her and the blonde pair put on their robes before leaving the hot springs and heading back to Naruto's hotel room. Once there, they removed their robes leaving them completely naked before they crawled into bed and cuddled up close to each other.

"Well Temari-Hime, I think that was the best stress reliever I've ever had wouldn't you say?" Naruto asked his busty blonde lover.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Naruto-Kun." Temari said with a satisfied smile and the two blonde shinobi shared one last passionate kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Whew, talk about a "hot and steamy" lemon. I don't think I've seen a Naruto/Temari lemon this hot since my mentor **_Raptorcloak's_** last lemon involving these two which was his **_Curing Kurama_** lemon (by the way, if you have never read that lemon….GO FOR IT! In terms of overall lust and hotness, I'd say that it is, at least in my humble opinion, the best Naruto harem lemon on this site. Just don't blame me for any nosebleeds or anything else you may get from reading that story). I must say the buildup to the lemon in this story is spicier than any other lemon I've done up to this point. And in the end, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.

Now the next two lemon's you'll see from me this month is the first of my long awaited holiday harem lemons. And since I had to move the lemon back to Thanksgiving, the plot for this story has changed as well. As for what it is, well this time you're just going to have to wait to find out. The second lemon I have planned is a special surprise I have planned for all of my Pokémon fans. While I can't tell you what it is, I can tell you it is going to be my hottest non-Naruto lemon to date, so stay tuned for that.

As for this series, this is going to be the last entry in this series for the year as next month I'll be working on the first chapters of my **_Clan Restoration_ **harem lemon as well as my Christmas holiday harem lemon featuring all the girls from the Naruto movies and a third secret lemon I have planned for next month. As for Temari, the next time you'll see her will be in a threesome with Naruto/Temari/Tenten.

Well so long for now and don't forget to check out my Naruto/Lucy lemon that was also released today and please don't forget to read and review.

AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…CAUSE **_DARKCHILD316_** SAID SO!

P.S: Bonus points for anyone who can tell me who that catchphrase is from. Also the Joe Buck line wasn't intended as a cheap shot on Shikamaru. It was more or less my way of bashing Joe Buck who, in my opinion is the most boring sportscaster in professional sports of all-time.


End file.
